


【Hannigram】一次威尔喝醉了，一次他没有。

by Rebekah_Kong



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Kong/pseuds/Rebekah_Kong
Summary: 听到一首歌好适合他们，由渋谷すばる作词，安田章太作曲的Desire。中日双语的歌词贴在文章后。





	【Hannigram】一次威尔喝醉了，一次他没有。

**Author's Note:**

> 听到一首歌好适合他们，由渋谷すばる作词，安田章太作曲的Desire。中日双语的歌词贴在文章后。

汉尼拔和威尔都不是酒量浅的人，醉酒的经历少之又少，但这并不妨碍他们在一次晚餐后喝得酩酊大醉。这多亏了汉尼拔的冰箱和酒窖，免除了要下楼买酒的麻烦。醉了的人并非不清醒，威尔只是晕乎乎地想睡，但是他还穿着跑现场那套脏兮兮的工衣，加上汗渍，一头栽下去绝对会脏了汉尼拔的床。这点很不好，他想，太粗鲁了。  
汉尼拔显得没那么在意，换一床被单的钱他还是有的，但是威尔已经拉着他的手坐到了地毯上，他另外那只手拿着酒杯轻碰身旁的人，但是威尔的双眼都已醺醺半闭，他不知道杯沿碰到的是汉尼拔的双唇，然后他露出了一个快乐的笑容，合着触碰到汉尼拔嘴唇的的杯沿，又仰头一饮而尽。  
威尔放下了酒杯，没有再嚷嚷着让汉尼拔给他斟酒。他靠在身后不知道是什么的物件上，硬邦邦的可能是一个木柜，威尔拉下了眼睑，却张开了嘴：  
“陪我说说话，汉尼拔……不然……我会睡着的。”  
汉尼拔勉强还能睁开眼，他今晚陪着威尔喝，也喝得有点多。他屈起腿，把手放到双膝上，听到威尔黏腻在舌齿之间的呼唤后，他用一个问题来打开了威尔的话匣子。  
“你有醉过吗，威尔？”  
“唔……有，又好像……没有。”威尔抽了抽鼻子，他的声音有点像是在发笑，“醉了，我就不用回沃夫查普了。”  
“留在我身边，威尔，留下来。”  
“我就在你身边。”  
威尔大概是听得有些迷糊，也许是经过了一些脑部过滤和加工，总之汉尼拔的话到达他的脑子后就变成一句控诉，控诉威尔的离开。  
威尔的酒音里再带了些委屈和埋怨，他开口道：“你才是那个明明就在身边，却远隔千里的人。汉尼拔，你走得太远了，我追不上。”  
汉尼拔偏过头看向同样抱膝而坐的威尔，威尔的头颅已经摇摇欲坠，他好不容易地在将要耷拉下来的那一秒内狠吸一口气，像是要将逃离身体的意识吸回体内一样。于是汉尼拔在威尔的耳边说服道：“靠着我，威尔，睡在我的肩膀上。”  
威尔本来正渐行渐远的意识在他听到汉尼拔这句耳语之后就彻底地消失得无影无踪，汉尼拔的低沉厚重的嗓音在他的耳蜗里像是催眠一般，击溃了他最后的坚持。威尔靠在汉尼拔的肩上，事实上，他的动作有些别扭，因为坐下来的两人，身高并没有差多少，这多多少少令到威尔的脖颈有些许的不舒服，不过，管他呢。  
双眼早已在昏暗的灯光下阖上，因此威尔并没有注意到汉尼拔对他凝视。如果人的目光是一条绳索的话，那汉尼拔一定已经将威尔束缚起来，紧紧地与自己束缚在一起，永不分离。  
“你该走了，汉尼拔……你该走了。”  
威尔，你是梦见了我？  
你会和我一起走吗，威尔？  
汉尼拔吻过威尔的卷发，用他静静重叠的双唇。

威尔没有和汉尼拔一起走，所以，无论威尔醉了与否，他都要回到沃夫查普。和狗狗们窝在一起的日子里，威尔时而会喝醉，然后他就会靠在沙发脚上，任由温斯顿和大伙儿围着他。酒精的发酵，壁火的温度，加上毛茸茸的环绕，威尔的身体很温暖。可是他的心，他的心却如同埋在门外的雪地中，冷藏得不知是否还在跳动。  
为什么酒只入肠，不入心？

汉尼拔离开美国的那一段时间里，从来都没有醉过，他时刻保持着高度的警觉和清醒，就像是他在遇到威尔之前一样。其实那一晚，是他第一次喝醉，威尔将身与心都交予了他。而他，又何曾不是？崩溃的，从来，不止是威尔，也不止是汉尼拔。

杀死红龙的那一晚，他们还未来得品尝杯中之物，就被红龙尽毁醇甘。他们在之后说过要好好补偿那一晚，于是汉尼拔开始着手准备。酿酒需时，酿情亦是如此，待到酒香味醇，威尔和着酒气的唇舌向汉尼拔吐露了心扉：  
“无论去哪里，带我走，汉尼拔，和我一起。”  
汉尼拔从餐桌的一边起身，走到威尔身边，取下威尔指尖的酒杯，牵引着威尔一并站立起来。一下子站起来的威尔脑子一重，他有点晕眩地撞上汉尼拔厚实的胸膛。他们抱得很紧，威尔呼出的酒气喷洒在汉尼拔的颈窝。汉尼拔的手在威尔的背后有些颤抖，渴求越久，他的指尖就越是颤抖。  
“我已无法爱上其他人。”  
声音混淆在两条舌头四片唇瓣之间，已经无从辨认。  
他们的吻像是吞噬对方的血肉一样，一旦开始，就不会停止，他们也不要停止，从啃咬，吮吸到舔舐，他们一刻都没有停止。汉尼拔的手指像是要深深陷入了威尔的骨肉一样，威尔的腰部有些吃痛，这使得他的腰腹更加曲向汉尼拔。汉尼拔贴紧了威尔，两人紧紧相系，耳朵，后颈，皮肤，肌肉，胸膛，下体都起了反应，他们两人都准备好了。  
汉尼拔想将威尔抱到床上，威尔不肯，汉尼拔只好与威尔一路拥吻着从餐厅推搡来至客厅。来到客厅的威尔跌落至羊毛地毯之上，却是说什么也都不起来了，汉尼拔想抱着威尔起身，却被威尔借力一把拉了下去。威尔的力道，可不像是喝醉的。  
跌落在羊毛地毯上的汉尼拔心想，最多今晚搞卫生晚些睡就是了。  
威尔展露了一个笑容，就像是耍计的小孩得逞了一般开怀，他向上伸手去解汉尼拔的衬衣。之后两人坦诚相见，肉体上的。他们的爱从灵魂与精神之间熔化，在指尖里漫溢出来，触碰代替了凝视，各自在对方的身体上描绘出自己的轮廓。  
汉尼拔的额头扫过威尔腰腹处的疤痕，然后一路向下，解开了威尔的皮带。

就这样，汉尼拔，就这样，一直，一直下去。  
威尔此刻无比清醒。

他爱汉尼拔，他只爱汉尼拔，所以他无法再去爱这个世界，也无法再爱自己。  
于是，我此生只能与你相共。

“抱紧我，汉尼拔。”威尔在汉尼拔撞入他的身体时咬着汉尼拔的耳廓说道，“让我的身体染上你的痕迹。”

我会让你的身体只染上我的痕迹，威尔。

**Author's Note:**

> Desire  
> 词：渋谷すばる 曲：安田章太  
> 侧に居るのに 会いたい  
> 明明就在身边 却好像见你  
> ほら今日も远くて  
> 今天也是 如隔千里  
> 肌で触れていたいの心を  
> 将想用肌肤触碰的心  
> 恋（こ）わしてよ あなたの恋（こい）えで  
> 击溃吧 用你的声音  
> 缚って もっと爱で见つめてて  
> 束缚吧 用更多的爱去凝视  
> 夺って そっと重ねて唇  
> 夺取吧 静静重叠的双唇  
> 离さないで酔わせてあなたで  
> 留在我身边 让醉了的你  
> このまま もう  
> 一直 一直  
> 连れてって何処へでも  
> 带我走 无论去哪里  
> あたしごと  
> 和我一起  
> きつく抱いてあなただけで汚して  
> 抱紧我 只想染上你的污点  
> 止めないで行かないで繋げて  
> 不要停止 不要离开 紧紧相系  
> 饮み込めるわあなたを  
> 甚至想将你一口吞噬  
> 呱呱で放して  
> 但在此 将你放开  
> 隣に居るのに暧昧  
> 明明就在身旁 却暧昧不清  
> いつもそう  
> 你总是如此  
> あなたは侧に居るの？居ないの？  
> 还留在身边？或是已经离去？  
> 私だけもう壊れそうなの  
> 快要崩溃的 只有我吗  
> 教えてよねえ  
> 告诉我吧 告诉我  
> 触れも指で见つめないで  
> 触碰吧 用那手指而不是凝视  
> なぞって きっと溢てるわ爱  
> 描绘吧 将那注定漫溢的爱  
> 止まらないわ 続けて溶かして  
> 无法停下 请继续将我溶化  
> そのまま そう  
> 一直一直  
> 连れてって何処へでも  
> 带我走 无论去哪里  
> あたしごと  
> 和我一起  
> きつく抱いてあなただけで汚して  
> 抱紧我 只想染上你的污点  
> 止めないで行かないで繋げて  
> 不要停止 不要离开 紧紧相系  
> 饮み込めるわあなたを  
> 甚至想将你一口吞噬  
> 呱呱で放して  
> 但在此 将你放开  
> いつだって此処へ来て  
> 无论何时 请再回到这里  
> あなたしか爱せないわ  
> 我已无法爱上其他人  
> 合わないの键が  
> 就像不合适的钥匙  
> 求めるほど震え指先で  
> 越是渴求 就越是颤抖的指尖  
> 全部搔き回して忘れさせて  
> 全部混淆的过去 请让我忘记  
> 连れて行くわ何処まででも  
> 我会带你走 无论走向哪里  
> あなた共  
> 和你一起  
> きつく抱くわ  
> 将你抱紧  
> 私だけで汚させて 爱で  
> 让你只染上我的污点 用爱  
> 止めないで行かないで繋げて  
> 不要停止 不要离开 紧紧相系  
> 饮み込めるわあなたを  
> 甚至想将你一口吞噬  
> 呱呱で放して  
> 但在此 将你放开  
> 受け止めるわ あなたの  
> 我会接住 你的全部  
> 此処に放して  
> 在此放开


End file.
